Hush
by n1c0le
Summary: A mixup in the VenturiMacDonald household reveals a well hidden secret between two members of the extended family.


**Author's Note:** _Just a fluffy oneshot from me! I'm working on a 'M-rated' fic idea soyou should be seeing that posted pretty soon... well, hope you enjoy this! Please review, it makes me super happy!_ :-D

* * *

It was early in the morning while he was getting ready for work when he found the small box in the trash can. It wasn't something he was expecting to see. He felt a stab of hurt that his wife had not mentioned anything to him. He had had no idea she even thought she could be. 

The test wasn't in the wastebasket with the box, so he figured that she still had it. Which probably meant that it was positive. They hadn't planned on having any more kids, what with the house already quite full. But, surprisingly, he wasn't upset about. On the contrary, he allowed himself a small smile.

It would be nice to have a baby around again.

He crept back into their bedroom and looked down at his sleeping wife. He wanted to wake her up so badly, but knew that she probably needed her rest. He pressed his lips against her forehead in a tender kiss, wrapping their blankets more tightly around her snoring form.

He whistled on his way to work for the first time in years.

He got back home late, and found that their family had just settled in the dining room for dinner. He grinned across the table at his wife and she arched one thin eyebrow up, wondering just what he was thinking.

It probably wasn't a great idea to bring it up in front of the kids, so he waited until the room was clear of them all to focus in on his lovely bride.

"Is there something you'd like to share with me?" he asked nonchalantly as he helped her clean up the dinner table.

She slipped a stray piece of her short dark hair behind her ear and looked up at her husband inquisitively. "What?"

He gave her a soft smile. "I saw the box in the trash this morning, Nora."

She blinked several times, looking completely puzzled. "George, what in the world are you talking about?"

His smile turned into a slightly confused frown. "The pregnancy test. I saw the box," he explained, wondering why she seemed so lost.

Nora just stared at him. "George, honey, I didn't take any pregnancy test…" she said slowly.

And a silence took over them as they both looked at each other in realization.

LINE

"CASEY!" Casey heard her name being called from downstairs in the kitchen. She sighed, shutting her journal with exasperation and padded her way down the stairs in her favourite slippers.

"What?" she asked once she got into the living room, where both her mother and step-father were standing, looking very stern and parent-like. "This can't be good," she mumbled under her breath.

"Explain," Nora demanded, holding up a small box.

Casey felt all of the colour drain from her face. _Why hadn't she been more discreet_? "Uh…" she found all words were lost from her throat.

"Is this _yours_?" George looked at her as if it was quite hard to believe. That perfect little Casey would be taking a pregnancy test.

Casey bit her lip. It was no use in denying it. They were bound to find out sooner or later.

"Yes," she answered quietly, staring down at the hardwood floor, not able to look either of them in the eye.

"Oh my…" Nora collapsed down on the couch in utter shock. Now _this_ was unexpected. "Casey, please tell me you're not…" she trailed off, shutting her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the answer.

"I'm not," Casey replied truthfully, still too embarrassed to look over at them.

"Oh, thank God," Nora let out a long woosh of air in relief and opened her dark blue eyes to look back over at her eldest child. She shook her head, wondering where her parenting had gone wrong. "Casey, you're sixteen years-old and having _sex_?"

Derek chose that moment to walk in from outside. "Whoa," his eyes darted from his stepmother to his stepsister and back again. "Casey's having sex?" he snorted. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Shut up, Derek," Casey spat at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, Derek, go to your room," George intervened before a fight broke out, as they usually did between the two oldest children of the house.

"How'd you find that one out?" Derek continued with a scoff, looking at his father and Nora. "What, did the nerdy guy leave her a note on the door that said 'thanks for the sex, Casey'?"

George glared at his eldest son. "Derek, NOW!"

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," Derek held his hands up in the air. He brushed past Casey as he moved around her and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Of course, he stayed at the top of the stairs, hidden, in order to eavesdrop.

"This is serious, Casey," Nora sighed as if this news was a huge burden to her. "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't," Casey answered quietly.

Nora looked even more dazed at that. "Casey… you just took a pregnancy test…"

"And it was negative, okay!" Casey suddenly burst, getting defensive.

"What if it had been positive?" Nora answered quickly, looking her daughter dead in the eye. "What were you planning on doing then?"

"I could take care of it," Casey said defiantly.

Nora just shook her head slowly. "I just… can't believe you've gotten this irresponsible, Casey. You used to be so—"

"Well, I'm not anymore, okay?" Casey cut her off with a snappish reply.

"No," Nora shook her head. "You're sixteen years-old. And as long as you're living under our roof, we simply cannot have this. You have to be more responsible, Casey. Until then…" Nora looked around as if trying to grasp a good punishment for her. "You're grounded."

Casey didn't seem as phased by that as Nora had planned.

"Fine," Casey said emotionlessly.

"That means no dating," Nora continued.

"Yup," Casey still seemed apathetic.

Nora and George exchanged glances.

"And… um… I'm setting up and appointment for you with a gynaecologist," Nora said.

"Whatever," Casey said.

Nora stared at her daughter. _When had she become so distant_? _When had they grown so_ _far apart_? They had been so close before. Now… it was like they were strangers.

"Is that all?" Casey asked, seemingly impatient suddenly.

"Yes," Nora finally relented, waving her daughter off. She had to go sit and have a drink and let everything sink in.

Casey turned around and made a beeline for the stairs. She jogged up them, and slowed down when she came to the top of the stairs. Derek was standing there, hidden in the shadows, lurking. His face looked concerned and a little hurt. He had obviously heard the whole thing.

"Derek…" she began slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Case?" he asked gently, his brown eyes probing her blue ones, searching for his answer.

"I wasn't sure or anything…" she bit her lip. "I just… I just had to be sure. But it's negative, though. I'm not… you know…" she looked away from him.

He swallowed audibly and nodded slowly. "If that ever happens again… promise me you'll let me know, okay? Even if you even _think_ that it could possibly _maybe_ be positive…"

She nodded, knowing that she should have mentioned it to him.

"Case… look at me," he demanded of her. And she slowly brought her downcast eyes up to his.

"You should never have to go through anything like that alone," he said softly, reaching out to caress her cheek tenderly.

She got lost in his dark eyes as she always did. Breaking the sweet moment, she allowed a slow smile to grace her face. "My mom's going to take me to get birth control pills, I'm sure."

"Extra protection," Derek gave his stepsister a smile. "That's always good, huh? Especially with my Venturi super-sperm."

Casey laughed out loud. "Venturi super-sperm? Oh please," she rolled her eyes with amusement at her secret lover.

"It's true," Derek grinned smugly back at her. "Venturi men are known for their super sperm…and other super powers…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Casey chuckled at his leer. Leaning in closer to him and pulling at his popped collar to bring him down closer to her face, she whispered sexily, "Bring it on, Venturi."

Derek smiled a brilliant smile and captured Casey's lips swiftly and easily. He kissed her passionately as he backed her down the hall and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut and locking it all without breaking the fervent kiss.

"How about we wait another couple years to have kids?" he asked breathlessly as he ran his hands through her soft hair.

She smiled, reaching over and grabbing a condom from the stash Derek kept under his mattress. "Agreed," she gave a laugh and kissed him again.

"Love you," she heard him sigh happily against her heated skin.

"Love you too," she grinned back, tightening her arms around him.

* * *

**END ;-)**


End file.
